Etherb Irlsgerb Oferb AnvilleDerb
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Abella-iserb and-erb Anessa-Verb o-gerb o-terb e-therb ocery-grerb ore-sterb and-erb uy-berb a-erb coon-racerb elt-perb.  Written entirely in Ferb Latin.


(Author's note: This story is written entirely in Ferb Latin. Take that as you will. Also, I have chosen to make words like "will" become "ill-verb" in Ferb Latin because it is more pleasant sounding than the other way. As-werb" is like that though, because it seems to fit more.)

**E-therb Irls-Gerb Of-Erb Anville-Derb**

Abella-iserb ed-ferb er-herb og-derb ome-serb Ilk-merb One-berb iscuits-berb and-erb ent-werb ver-oerb o-terb Ineas-pherb and-erb Erb-ferb's ouse-herb, ut-berb e-sherb as-werb opped-sterb y-berb a-erb irl-gerb in-erb Othic-Gerb othings-clerb.

"I-erb eed-nerb irections-derb o-terb e-therb upermarket-serb," aid-serb e-therb ther-oerb irl-girb, o-wherb as-werb in-erb a-erb ack-blerb onvertible-cerb.

"Y-wherb are-erb ou-yerb in-erb a-erb uburban-serb ironment-enverb if-erb ou-yerb are-erb ooking-lerb or-ferb a-erb ocery-grerb ore-sterb?" Abell-iserb eried-querb.

"One-nerb of-erb our-yerb uisness-berb."

"Ell-verb, if-erb ou-yerb ant-werb e-merb o-terb et-gerb ou-yerb ere-therb, ou-yerb ave-herb o-terb ive-drerb e-merb ere-therb oo-terb, ecause-berb i-erb annot-cerb ay-serb e-therb irections-derb off-erb e-therb op-terb of-erb y-merb—"

"Ine-ferb, I-erb ill-verb ake-terb ou-yerb."

"Ank-therb ou-yerb," Abella-isa aid-serb, efore-berb imbing-clerb in-erb e-therb assenger-perb eat-serb."

"Okay-erb, o-gerb own-derb is-therb eet-strerb ill-terb ou-yerb et-gerb o-terb e-therb end-erb. En-therb ake-terb a-erb eft-lerb."

E-therb other-erb irl-gerb ollowed-ferb Abella-iserb's irections-derb all-erb e-therb ay-werb o-terb e-therb ocery-grerb ore-sterb. En-therb ey-therb ulled-perb in-erb.

"Ince-serb I-erb ove-drerb ou-yerb ere-herb, e-therb other-erb irl-gerb aid-serb, "aybe-merb ou-yerb ill-verb elp-herb e-merb ind-ferb ome-serb items-erb?"

"Ure-serb," said Abella-iserb.

"Ood-gerb. I-erb eed-nerb oo-twerb otatoes-perb, our-ferb arrots-cerb, and-erb a-erb coon-racerb elt-perb."

"Ew-erb, at-wherb o-derb ou-yerb eed-nerb a-erb coon-racerb in-skerb or-ferb?"

"It-erb is-erb a-erb Othic-gerb ing-therb," aid-serb e-therb other-erb irl-gerb.

"Okay-erb, en-therb," said Abella-iserb. "I-erb ill-verb ind-ferb is-therb uff-sterb."

"Ood-gerb. Eet-merb ou-yerb in-erb e-therb ereal-cerb aisle-erb."

"Ure-serb ing-therb, um-erb…"

"All-cerb e-merb Anessa-Verb."

"Okay-erb. Ee-serb ou-yerb in-erb a-erb it-berb, Anessa-verb."

Ey-therb ent-werb in-erb opposite-erb irections-derb, and-erb Abella-iserb eaded-herb or-ferb e-therb oduce-prerb ection-serb. E-sherb abed-grerb oo-twerb otatoes-perb and-erb e-therb arrots-cerb, as-erb ell-verb as-erb ome-serb ucchinis-zerb or-ferb er-herb other-merb. En-thern e-sherb anced-prerb off-erb o-terb et-gerb e-therb evolting-rerb coon-racerb elt-perb, and-erb e-sherb as-werb opped-sterb y-berb a-erb an-merb essed-drerb in-erb a-erb ish-ferb uit-serb.

"Use-exerb e-merb, iss, merb," aid-serb e-therb an-merb, "ut-berb y-merb ittle-lerb irl-gerb, out-aberb our-yerb age-erb, eeds-nerb a-erb aymate-plerb, or-erb I-erb ear-ferb at-therb e-sherb ill-verb all-ferb into-erb ad-berb ands-herb."

"I-erb an-cerb introduce-erb a-erb o-terb e-therb Ireside-ferb Irls-gerb," Abella-iserb said.

"Endid-splerb! I-erb ill-verb o-gerb etch-ferb er-herb."

E-therb an-merb isappeared-derb and-erb Abella-iserb ent-sperb e-therb ait-werb inking-therb of-erb ow-herb e-sherb ould-cerb avoid-erb etting-gerb e-therb coon-racerb elt-perb, en-wherb a-erb irl-gerb of-erb en-terb ears-yearb of-erb age-erb appeared-erb.

"Pa-erb aid-serb a-erb irl-gerb earing-werb urple-perb and-erb ite-wherb ould-werb e-berb y-merb iend-frerb. Are-erb ou-yerb at-erb irl-gerb?"

"Es-yerb, I-erb am-erb," Abella-iserb aid-serb. "Oes-derb e-therb Ireside-ferb irls-gerb ound-serb ood-gerb o-terb ou-yerb?"

"Oes-derb it-erb ever-erb! Ell-verb, anything-erb ounds-serb ood-gerb ight-rerb about-erb ow-nerb."

"And-grerb! And-erb ou-yerb irst-ferb ask-terb is-erb o-terb elp-herb e-merb et-gerb a-erb coon-racerb elt-perb om-frerb e-therb utcher-berb. Or-ferb at-therb, ou-yerb ill-verb earn-erb e-therb Are-cerb Of-erb E-therb Enviroment-erb Adge-Berb."

E-therb other-berb irl-gerb apped-clerb er-herb ands-herb, and-erb ey-therb ent-werb oward-terb e-therb utcher-berb. Abella-iserb as-werb urprised-serb o-terb ind-ferb at-therb e-therb utcher-berb as-werb e-therb ittle-lerb irl-gerb's ather-ferb.

"Ere-herb is-erb a-erb elt-perb or-ferb y-merb illtle-lerb irl-gerb," e-therb an-merb aid-serb, ears-terb in-erb is-herb eyes-erb. "All-erb own-erb up-erb and-erb aking-merb iends-frerb."

Abella-iserb and-erb e-therb other-erb irl-gerb en-therb ent-werb o-terb e-therb ereal-cerb aisle-erb. Anessa-verb as-werb oud-prerb o-terb ee-serb e-therb coon-racerb elt-perb, ough-therb e-sherb as-werb ot-nerb appy-=herb o-terb ee-serb a-erb ew-nerb ittle-lerb irl-gerb in-erb eir-therb idst-merb.

"Ow-nerb e-werb an-cerb o-gerb ay-perb or-ferb is-therb uff-sterb," aid-serb Anessa-verb, "En-therb e-werb ill-verb o-gerb an-erb erimenting-exerb."

E-therb other-erb ittle-lerb irl-gerb ave-gerb Abella-iserb an-erb odd-erb ook-lerb, and-erb e-therb atter-lerb ust-jerb ugged-sherb. Atever-wherb Anessa-verb as-werb anning-plerb, ey-therb ould-werb ave-herb o-terb ade-werb it-erb out-erb.


End file.
